(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of the continuous casting of liquid metal. It relates in particular to a tube for pouring liquid metal from a metallurgical container.
(2) Description of Related Art
The prior art already discloses an installation for casting liquid metal, notably liquid steel, in which installation metal is transferred from a first metallurgical container to a second container. For example, the metal is transferred from a casting ladle to a tundish, or even from a tundish to casting moulds. To transfer liquid between the two containers use is generally made of a tube, such as a pouring tube, which is kept pressed against the first container, for example against a flow control valve positioned in the bottom of this container.
In general, when the casting tube is brought against the container, pouring is halted. However, sometimes the tube is brought in or withdrawn while the metal is being poured, for example to prevent hardening of the metal as a result of the stopping of the pouring, or alternatively if use is being made of calibrated plates, that cannot be closed.
However, bringing the tube in or withdrawing it during the process of pouring is a risky business because the jet may splash and injure an operator.